


The Usual

by umbreonblue



Category: Dances with the Dragons, Saredo Tsumibito wa Ryuu to Odoru
Genre: Cat, Destruction, Fighting, Friendship, Gen, arugment, juushiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonblue/pseuds/umbreonblue
Summary: How Gigina and Gayus' fights usually end up.





	The Usual

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if it's short. It's just what I imagine their fights being like.

Gayus and Gigina's fight start out like any other, with Gayus "inadvertently" insulting Gigina and or accidentally breaking one of the chairs and other such items that Gigina handmade.

Their swords were out, and once Gayus started using juushiki… all hell broke loose. Items flying everywhere, being broken on impact with the wall, juushiki flying everywhere, swords flashing and the sound of swords clashing with each other sharp and crisp. Only when the both of them were exhausted did the destruction, the fight, come to a screeching halt.

The office was destroyed, looking like a disaster area, and the two men were both panting and covered in wounds, looking at only each other.

The only thing that survived this calamity was the cat, who only passed by the two men, meowing as she headed to the bedroom to nap. "Pfttttt….hahahaha!" the two laughed hysterically before collapsing in a heap of junk.

After calming down, Gigina and Gayus both stood up. Gayus asks, "What were we fighting about again?"

"I don't even know anymore, you poor man," Gigina responses, a smile on his face.

Gayus smiles too, "Me neither, Draken boy."

They both decide to call it a truce…at least until the office is fixed up and back to normal before another fight breaks out between them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment.


End file.
